Love or Lust
by xtig3r
Summary: Takes place sometime in Iron Kissed, with a different twist; Mercy had more than one romance, including her alpha mate and her vampire friend. Mercy and Adam try to juggle their relationships while keeping them all happy and trying to protect Mercy from the pack who already doesn't accept her for not being a wolf. Characters: Mercy, Adam, Stefan, Samuel and the pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Mature content.**

Lots of lemons, especially to start with.

Set before Mercy for a real hold on her pack bond and it would fry itself out for periods of time, then she learns to control it later.

Story setting:

Mercy has been bitten and claimed by Blackwood and has agreed to forge a blood bond with Stefan to break it. **The first italicized part is a piece from Iron Kissed.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mercy Thompson series or any characters.

* * *

 _"I'm going to restrain you a little because if you jerk while I'm still at your neck, you might make me cut through the wrong thing and you could bleed to death." He didn't pressure me, just sat on the plush bench seat as if he could stay there the rest of my life._

 _"How?" I said._

 _"I'll have you fold your arms over your stomach, and I'll hold them there."_

 _I did a panic check, but Tim had never restrained me that way. I tried not to think about how he'd held me down and was only moderately successful._

 _"Go up to the front of the van," Stefan said. "The keys are in the ignition. You'll have to drive yourself home because I can't stay here. I have to hunt now. I'll - "_

 _I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned against him. "Okay, do it."_

 _His arm came slowly around my shoulders and over my right arm. When I stayed put, he put his hand over my arms in such a way that I couldn't free myself._

 _"All right?" He asked calmly, as if need hadn't turned his eyes jewel-bright, like Christmas lights in the dark van._

 _"All right," I said._

 _His teeth must have been razor-sharp because I didn't feel them slice through skin, only the cool dampness of his mouth. Only when he began to draw blood did it start to hurt._

 ** _Who feeds at my table?_**

 _The roar in my head made me panic as Stefan's bite had not. But I held very still, like a mouse when it first notices the cat. If you don't move, it might not attack._

 _The steady draw of Stefan's mouth faltered for an instant. Then he resumed feeding, patting my knee with his free hand. It shouldn't have comforted me, but it did. He'd heard the scary monster, too, and he wasn't running._

 _After a while, the ache deepened into pain - and the now-wordless roar of anger echoing in my head grew muffled. I started to feel cold, as if it wasn't just blood he was taking, but all the warmth in my body. Then his mouth moved, and he laved the wounds with his tongue._

* * *

The moment his tongue slid across my neck, sealing the bite mark I remember that Stefan had once had feelings for me. I didn't exactly know what kind of feelings but I had a flashback to being in the basement of an old church doing a blood exchange then, too. I was half unconscious because of a crazy demon possessed vampire but I vaguely remembered Stefan whispering something sweetly romantic into my ear.

I suddenly realized how Stefan treated me differently than he did anyone else, and that he was the only vampire I knew who was so protective over anyone who he cared about. I also knew that Stefan had a soft spot for his own sheep but that I was also somehow different from them. Stefan had feelings for me and I wasn't sure how strong or how I felt about it.

His tongue was still sliding over my bite mark but he'd released my arms and my hands slid into his hair and grabbed on. I didn't remember deciding to do that. Suddenly I wasn't cold anymore. Stefan froze for a second and then his tongue was sliding up my neck towards my ear, testing me, and when I didn't object it kept going. He nibbled on my ear gently, not breaking skin and I gasped and held onto his hair tighter. Was I turned on right now? _Yes_.

I think he smiled, though I couldn't see his face and he whispered my name into my ear, "Mercy," it was almost a moan. I pressed myself against him. Stefan sat up slightly and pulled me with him. He pulled out a knife and slid it across his wrist till it began to bleed. "We need to finish the bond, love," he said softly and held it up to my mouth.

My mouth opened and closed around the cut. Being a coyote shifter, I didn't have many aversions to blood. My eyes opened when he pulled away his wrist but I didn't remember closing my eyes, nor do I remember how I'd gotten into his lap but here I was.

"Mercy," he whispered again softly, sweetly. I could feel our bond, like a soft hum.

My bond with Adam and the pack was still burnt out and I couldn't feel it and it didn't worry me. I moved, centering myself in Stefan's lap, straddling him. His hands slid up my back, under my shirt. I thought about Adam briefly; he'd understand. I was sure. Or maybe I was to aroused to care.

I kissed Stefan, pushing my tongue into his mouth and it touched a fang. I froze for a second and so did he, one of his hands was still on my back, the other had slipped around between us to softly brush against one of my nipples while he waited for my reaction. Without our blood bond I might have been frightened, but I wasn't so I continued my invasion of his mouth. I knew Stefan was a vampire, I knew he had fangs. I was too turned on to care though.

I moaned into his mouth when he began to tease my nipple and I pressed my hips against the erection I could now feel. "Mercy…" he warned me quietly. "Don't push me too fast, love. I am a predator after all." I chuckled and I began to grind on him. He growled. It wasn't like a werewolf growl or even normal sounds I've heard from vampires. It was soft but also with a touch of wildness; it was sexy. His fingers on my back dug in a little as a warning.

I knew he could smell my arousal but he wasn't a werewolf so it didn't automatically trigger a frenzy like it did with the wolves. I continued to grind on him only harder, my hands clawing at the back of his shirt trying to get it off. If I had any doubts about this before, my instincts didn't care anymore. I only wanted one thing.

Stefan, it seemed, had more restraint than I did because when my clothes came off, they were still whole. I would have tore them off, shredding them. "I don't need to return you home naked," he said briefly. I blinked, having suddenly been jostled and then we were both stripped of clothing and I was back in his lap. "I would love to worship you, but we don't have much time," Stefan said hastily, "Wolves will be up and possibly waiting." He'd meant Adam, though I doubted Adam would be over to check on me tonight.

I nodded, breathing hard even though nothing had really happened yet. For a brief moment, his lips found my breasts and his tongue played with them both, one after the other, making me more wet and turned on than I already was. I pushed my hips impatiently towards his and I felt him grin against my nipple. His hands found my hips and pulled me to him. I felt his shaft, hard and thick against the wetness between my legs and he continued pulling me until I felt him slide inside of me.

I gasped and grabbed his shoulders but he'd stopped moving. I looked into his red eyes and his face told me he was having a very hard time not moving. He was holding his breathe. As a vampire, Stefan didn't need to breathe but he usually did it for my benefit. "Stefan," I gasped out and it broke the spell. He began moving, sliding in and out of me at a quick pace. _Holy fuck…_

I didn't swear often, and it hadn't even been out loud. I heard Stefan chuckle. _That's it my love_ , his voice said in my head. He scooted a little forward on the seat of the van with one hand on my hips, the other grabbing an ass cheek. He moved my body, sliding me into meet his when he thrust in and allowing me to bounce back, only to pull me back into him again. It was a smooth rhythm that he controlled effortlessly and it felt amazing.

I was like Jello. I was moaning so loud, I hoped no one would drive by and investigate why there was a van parked on the side of the road which a screaming girl inside. I also had no doubt the van was rocking. I also didn't care if they did at this moment. I lost my balance and my body fell backwards towards the front of the van. Stefan caught me and never stopped his thrusts.

Then it stopped. He was no longer inside of me and I growled angrily, confused. Before I knew it I was on my knees on the seat of the van we'd been fucking on and he pushed the top half of my body forward over the seat. And then he was knelt behind me, thrusting his shaft so deep into me I was crying out and gasping for breath. My eyes rolled back into my head with pleasure and I gripped the top of the seat tightly. _Mercy…_ I heard Stefan in my head. He was thrusting hard and fast and I exploded around his shaft, coming hard. My vision blacked out and I was seeing stars. _MINE_ , Stefan roared and came too.

I must have actually blacked out. I became aware of my surroundings before I stirred or even opened my eyes. I could tell I was in the van, back seat, I thought and I was laying on my back. I could feel clothes, Stefan must have dressed me, and the van was moving again.

 _Mercy?_ It was Adam's voice in my head, and he was worried. _Adam_ , I thought.

 _Mercy! I felt the bond suddenly again. Are you okay?_

 _Yes, I'm with Stefan. Coming home._

 _Good._ And he was gone again, giving me privacy because he knew I wasn't 100% okay with the pack bond.

Stefan carried me into the house, which was dark and silent. Samuel must still be at work; the hospital kept him weird hours sometimes. He set me down, steadying me. "Will you be okay?"

I nodded. Stefan kissed me softly and then he was gone and I could no longer smell him. I was unsure how he did that, but then again he was a powerful vampire. I stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the shower where I scrubbed myself clean and then I found my way to my bedroom where I managed to find underwear and a shirt and I fell asleep.

* * *

And there you have it, my first chapter. I've never actually written a lemon scene before, so I'd like to know how I did.

I chose Stefan first because he's my favorite character, I just loved him.

I have written quite a few other chapters but I want to see how this goes before I upload anymore.

Next chapter will involve Mercy and Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming.

This chapter is about twice as long, with more lemons so be warned.

 **NightlyRowenTree:** I thought the same thing, I mean I like Adam but I don't know how I felt about her ending up with him. There are so many different characters that I enjoyed. Anyways, I did stuck with Adam being her mate because I do have a soft spot for him but many other characters will be involved. Samuel shows up more later on but it gets super complicated with him and I haven't decided if he will be good or bad so to speak.. I had no idea where I was going to take this story when I started, it just sort of flows when I write.

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

My phone rang and I opened my eyes. I tried to move but I was sore. Why was I sore? _Oh yeah, Stefan_. I smiled. Maybe it hadn't been smart, but it had been fun.

I reached out for my phone. It was Adam. "Hello," I yawned.

"I didn't see you come home but I see that your van is parked in your driveway so I assumed you'd made it. Jessie is visiting her mother for the weekend. I can send the wolves home too. Want to go out tonight?"

Jessie was with her mother? That was rare. That woman wasn't exactly stable, going through guys like water, but it was her mother she I guessed she had a right to visit her. I wondered what kind of threat Adam had issued to her before Jessie went to visit.

I smiled. "Of course."

All day at while working at my garage I thought about my date with Adam, it was something to look forward to. Gabriel helped me with the car I was working on as much as he could. He didn't know much about the fixing part but he knew the tools so he was handy. I tried to teach him whenever I could.

We chatted throughout the day about non-trivial things. For once I was glad there wasn't anything attacking the pack, my friends, or me. It made life easier, I thought. I'd stay away from Seattle and Blackwood.

I didn't think much about what had happened with Stefan the night before. Adam had a way of consuming my thoughts sometimes, especially when I hadn't seem him in a couple days and we had a date planned.

At 4:40, I sent Gabriel home and scrubbed my hands in the bathroom in my garage. I wondered where Adam and I would go tonight. I thought about what to wear as I closed up the garage at 5 and drove home. Samuel wasn't home yet.

Standing naked and freshly showered in front of my closet I settled on a black dress. I never usually wore it because it was tight and short, but not too short that it would make me uncomfortable all night. I let my hair flow down because I knew that's how Adam liked it best.

There was a knock at my front door and slipping on black flats, I went to answer it. As soon as I opened the door Adam frowned at me. "You smell like Stefan."

What? I'd taken two showers since last night and I'd been at the garage all day. His eyes narrowed and he turned around and strode back to his SUV. I followed him and got into the passenger seat. Adam looked angry and I kept silent. An angry werewolf was never a good thing.

Why had I thought last night was a good idea? Why had I thought Adam would understand? My body had wanted it so much that I hadn't been thinking right. Had I ruined my relationship with Adam? I was silently starting to panic.

He turned and pulled the car into his driveway, guess we weren't going on our date. I played with the hem of my black dress in the silence that stretched. The car stopped in front of the house and Adam got out and came around my side of the SUV. He opened my door and stood waiting. Nervously, I got out and when my feet touched gravel, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the house.

I gasped when he'd done it, but remained quiet and still. I hadn't been able to see his eyes so I didn't know if it was Adam or the wolf that was in charge. My question was answered when he tossed me onto the couch and I looked up into his eyes that weren't yellow. So this was Adam. I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"You smell like Stefan," He repeated and I'd realized it had been the only thing he'd said since I opened my front door. I fidgeted and he spoke again, "Did you sleep with Stefan." It was posed as a question, but the way he said it sounded like a statement.

I dropped my head; you don't look a dominant wolf in the eyes. Sometimes I did it anyways because I was his mate and I knew I could get away with it. It was something I did because I didn't like to be controlled and he knew it. Tonight I didn't dare, so I just nodded in shame.

He dropped to his knees in front of the couch and it made me jump. "Why?" He sounded sad and desperate, almost frantic. When I didn't say anything he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him. I was scared and I knew he could smell it. "We did a blood exchange because Blackwood fed on me and it was the only way to break it. Stefan is better than that other creepy vampire and… it was sort of intimate, it just happened in the moment, it wasn't like we planned it. I got caught up in it and I guess I thought…." But I couldn't finish.

Adam's voice was quiet but it scared me to death. "You thought what?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind," It was lame, I know. I spoke it so quietly that a human wouldn't have heard but Adam was a werewolf. He heard.

He sat on the floor in front of me and his forehead dropped to rest on my legs. He didn't speak so I did. "Stefan is different, you know that. You even like him. He's not like the other vampires, he cares." I was desperate but I didn't really understand why I'd done it so I was just rambling. "He knows I'm your mate, he's not trying to steal me." Or maybe he was, he had yelled 'mine'. I frowned at the back of Adam's head.

Adam heard the doubt in my own voice and he laughed but it was harsh. "He knows he can't steal you because we're mated, but he does love you Mercy." His head jerked up and his eyes were yellow. "But you're mine." He stood up and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder for the second time in less than ten minutes and carried me up the stairs to our bedroom.

He tossed me onto the bed and was on top of me before I could even blink. His mouth found mine and he kissed me possessively and began ripping off my clothes. I was amused for a moment, remembering how Stefan had been careful with my clothes and Adam was being anything but. My poor black dress.

He got up, removed his own clothes and then he was back. He pinned me to the bed and raised my hands above my head, holding them there with one of his hands. He spit on his other hand and I couldn't figure out why until he rubbed it over his erect member and then pushed it inside of me.

I cried out, half with pain and half with pleasure. He began to fuck me hard, pounding me into the bed and I couldn't move. My lower half was pinned under his weight and my hands were pinned above my head by one of his hands. His other hand grabbed one of my breasts and he squeezed hard. I yelped but there was too much pleasure in the sound and he didn't stop. Maybe he wouldn't have anyway.

My eyes met his yellow ones. He growled viciously and I looked away. Don't stare down the Alpha Werewolf, especially when he was franticly fucking you.

His rhythm never stopped, never got gentler. He just pounded me into the mattress and even if I wasn't pinned I couldn't have moved. If I felt like Jello last night, it had nothing on this. I relaxed and let Adam assault me like this. I tried to move my hips to meet his when he thrust, it didn't work much, but I tried.

I was screaming and moaning. I was in heaven. We'd never had sex like this before and I found that I enjoyed it very much. Adam's hand left my breasts and he grabbed ahold of my hair and pulled.

My head jerked in the direction he pulled and I moaned out his name as a huge orgasm rocketed my body but Adam didn't stop. I took a huge breath, pulling air into my lungs to tried to relax as my body shivered from the orgasm and then I smelled Stefan.

Adam growled and his weight lifted off me, off the whole bed. I blinked and looked around the bedroom, dazed. He stood at the foot of the bed naked, breathing hard, his erection still hard and stiff. Stefan stood against the wall a few feet away. I knew the wolf was in control of Adam and it frightened me that Stefan was standing so close when Adam knew.

Stefan's eyes met mine and I thought I'd remembered a brief touch in my mind a few minutes ago. My bond with Stefan was new and I hadn't learned to recognize him yet but in that moment I knew it had been him. His eyes looked concerned as he stared at me.

"Stefan, leave," I managed to find my voice. His eyes swept over my naked body.

Adam growled louder and took a step towards Stefan. I sat up and summoned as much of my alpha voice as I could, drawing from Adam's own power. "NO!" Adam froze in place and even Stefan flinched from the power of the Alpha demand in my voice. I was surprised it'd worked; Adam stopped. Or maybe he was just surprised that I'd done it. That made two of us.

Adam's head turned to look at me, his yellow eyes slowly fading back to normal. We stared at each other and I saw his expression soften. "Can we share?"

I have no idea what even possessed me to say that simple sentence. Maybe it was because I was horny, crazed and half scared for Stefan. Maybe I'm just stupid. It did however, have the opposite reaction I was expecting.

Adam turned to look at Stefan and after what seemed like a long time said, "You don't kiss her on the mouth." It was a simple statement and I sat there shocked. Even Stefan looked surprised but he nodded and stripped his clothes. He moved to the edge of the bed and looked at Adam avoiding his eyes, who gave a small nod but stayed standing at the end of the bed watching, his erection still hard. My eyes strayed to Adam.

Stefan crawled onto the bed and over to me and he smiled before he dipped his head and I felt his tongue lick my clit. I moaned loudly, laying back down and grabbed at the sheets beneath me as his tongue began doing some amazing things that would never have been possible if he were human. His tongue was fast as it lapped and flicked at my clit and I came hard, moaning and gasping for breath.

Stefan didn't dare glance at Adam in case he changed his mind as he positioned himself over me and slid his already hard member into me. It wasn't as thick as Adam's I noticed but it may have been a little longer. I started moaning again as he began thrusting.

I was still watching Adam as he just stood there and observed us. I watched him come closer, finally. The bed dipped and he reached out and turned my head towards his face. His eyes were yellow again and his lips met mine. He claimed my mouth with his tongue and I succumbed to him. Stefan's hips gyrated into mine over and over and I moved against him, meeting his thrusts as best I could. He didn't speak or make a sound and I wondered if he knew exactly how dangerous this was for all of us.

Adam released my mouth and then his cock was there. I hesitated and he pushed it past my lips into my mouth. "Watch your teeth," he said quietly and I heard the predatory note in his tone. He began to gently fuck my mouth and I tried my best to lick and suck but I'd never done this before. He'd never forced me to. I was glad I could breath out of my nose.

Stefan was watching carefully but he didn't stop his thrusts that had suddenly become deeper. I got the sense that he was enjoying this, though he knew the wolf was in charge and I knew he'd protect me if he needed to. I could trust Stefan because Adam was right; Stefan loved me. If Adam's wolf tried to hurt me, Stefan would protect me.

With the sensation of sex combined with Adam in my mouth, another orgasm soon ripped through me and I became limp with satisfaction. Adam pulled out of mouth. "Mine," was all he said but Stefan immediately pulled out of me and stepped onto the floor, moving back a step.

Adam rolled onto the bed on his back and pulled me on top of him. Sinking his member back inside of me for the second time tonight, he grabbed my hips and started thrusting up while pulling me down. I knew Stefan stood somewhere behind me but I couldn't see him, only sense him watching.

After a while, I felt him behind me when the bed dipped under his weight. He started rubbing my back softly and it made me relax. I jerked when I felt wet fingers slid into my rear end but he started whispering things into my ear and it made me relax again. I could trust him. Adam slowed his thrusts, barely moving.

Stefan took his time stretching me and after a long time, I felt his member against my arse and he slid inside. He stopped and so did Adam as they let me adjust and I'm glad they did because it hurt. I gasped and Stefan resumed his soothing words and his hands moved over the tender spots on my body. The pain eased and Adam began thrusting again, thought I noticed Stefan didn't. He was still giving me time to adjust to the feeling. I also got the sense he was using the bond we shared to ease my pain and calm me down but I wasn't going to complain about it.

"Are you okay, love?" It was Stefan's voice in my ear and I nodded. Somehow I was. I was in bed with both of my men and I was happy.

Adam's phone began to ring but it was somewhere on the floor and we all ignored it. It rang three more times before my own phone rang. It was on the bed; I looked around. Stefan began to thrust slowly and carefully.

I managed to snatch my phone. The display said Darryl. He'd likely felt Adam's anger earlier and if we ignored him he was bound to show up. I answer and snapped, "What?"

"Everything okay? Adam…" He trailed off, obviously hearing our smacking bodies and moans and the ragid breathing.

"Were in bed, leave us alone." I snapped again and ended the call, tossing my phone aside.

Both my men were thrusting harder now and I collapsed forward into Adam's chest. Stefan leaned over me a bit. They were thrusting in rhythm with each other and I couldn't do anything but moan and scream out their names in turn. My body was on fire and I basked in the pleasure of it.

"Adam!" I moaned out. Stefan's hand lightly brushed my shoulder and the feathery touch made me shiver, "Oh, Stefan!"

Adam was grunting as he thrust into me, his hands on my hips, face buried in my hair. Stefan was silent, but he didn't need to breathe. One hand was on my shoulder, the other roamed my body from my butt to my neck, soft and tender.

"Adam, can I taste her?" Stefan's words confused me. He'd already tasted me. Adam took a while to answer, never slowing his thrusts, and then he said, "Yes. But not long." His voice was low and husky.

Stefan's fangs sunk into my neck and I suddenly understood. A feeling of ecstasy shot through my body and the biggest orgasm I'd had yet exploded within me. Adam moaned out loudly and came, gripping me painfully but I didn't care. Stefan came in my arse. Adam and I were panting hard. Stefan withdrew his fangs from my neck and licked the wound like he had the night before to seal it. He gently pulled himself out and rolled over, laying on his back beside Adam.

Adam had to help me off of him, I could hardly move. He lifted me up and I nestled myself between them. I faced Adam, laying my head on his chest and he stroked my hair gently. Stefan turned and spooned me, his arm wrapping around my waist.

None of us moved or spoke. I didn't want to break the magic that had happened here. It wasn't real magic of course but somehow I'd gotten them both to share me. I was considering that magic.

There was a knock of the bedroom door and we all jumped, startled as the door opened. Ben's face appeared and then he froze, shock and confusion clearly etched into his face. Adam sat up with a jerk and I slid off him. He growled so fiercely that Ben dropped to the floor, turning his head and making his neck available to Adam in a show of submission.

Adam stood and strode over to Ben and the anger in his voice was unmistakable. "Why are you here?" Adam had sent the wolves home. We'd been so wrapped up in our activities that we hadn't heard anyone enter the house. Stefan and I sat on the bed watching and he pulled the blankets up to cover my naked body.

"We felt your anger and Darryl tried to call, when he couldn't after a couple tries he sent me over while he tried again." Ben's voice was quiet and weak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I…" He looked up and me and Stefan and then at Adam's feet. "I didn't know what was going on or I wouldn't have."

Adam had let Ben speak without interrupting. I didn't know if he was thinking of how to explain this or if he was just too angry. "Ben." Adam's voice was demanding and I felt the pack power behind his words. "You tell no one."

Ben nodded. He was bright red in the face with embarrassment. "You know I won't." He looked up at me again. "I'm sorry." I nodded once.

"Go downstairs. Wait for me." Adam said quietly. Ben left the room, closing the door. Adam sat down at the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands, covering his face. "What have I done? How could I have allowed this?"

"Hey," I muttered and moved closer to him. "I wanted this, it was my fault. You love me Adam, I can feel how much and I used that to my advantage."

He shook his head but he sighed and didn't speak.

"I really enjoyed it…." I was smiling. I whispered the next part so quietly I knew only the two men next to me could hear it, "You enjoyed it too. Both of you. Both of my men."

Adam turned and looked at me, his eyes his own, then at Stefan who had remained quiet. His eyes avoided Adam's and I was glad he knew how to play the werewolf dominance games. He smiled a little and said, "Stefan, I don't like to share, but I don't think I have a choice after this." His eyes met mine and I held them so he knew I wasn't giving in. "But I ask that you ask my permission first. She is **my** mate and I don't _mind_ …" he struggled with the last word, "But I need to know about it. And don't kiss her on the mouth," he reminded Stefan.

Stefan nodded. "That seems fair. I can do that."

Adam nodded a reply, muttered, "Shower" and left for the bathroom.

I sighed and Stefan chuckled. I looked at him and he poked me in the ribs. "Happy little coyote."

I smiled. "I am."

I showered in the bathroom down the hall and when I returned to the bedroom I wasn't surprised to find that Stefan wasn't there, but Adam was still in the shower. I frowned but decided to give him some time to work this all out in his head.

I dressed and headed downstairs. Ben was sitting on the couch in the main room talking with a fully clothed Stefan. This surprised me a little bit. I walked past them on my way to the kitchen and caught Ben's eye. He winked at me and I threw him a dirty look as I passed. Ben chuckled.

I started puling out pans from the cupboards and ingredients from the fridge. I wasn't a very good cook but I could do eggs, I was going to make us breakfast for dinner.

As I pulled out pancake mix from the cupboard Stefan walked up behind me and kissed my head. "I'm heading out, love." I nodded and he did his disappearing act.

Ben walked into the kitchen and sat down at a bar stool at the center island. He whistled and grinned. "I don't know how you do it, Mercy." He winked at me again and I threw the spatula I'd just gotten out at him. He grabbed it out of the air and handed it back to me. "No, really, I'm impressed." Ben continued. I looked up at him and he was smiling but it was playful. He was trying not to make this awkward in the only way he knew how.

I leaned a hip against the island and smiled. "I know right? Who knew it would work out so good." Ben laughed louder and I started making the pancake batter.

"Let me help," Ben insisted and he took over the pancakes while I made eggs and fried up some bacon.

Adam came down the stairs slowly and I worried while Ben and I worked. He came into the kitchen and wearily watched Ben for a while. Ben and I had started a conversation about old classic cars and eventually Adam relaxed. I caught his eye and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"It smells good." He said when Ben and I had paused in our conversation. "I didn't know Ben could cook." There was a teasing gleam in his eye, he wanted to get past what had happened earlier too. He was trying to break the tension between him and Ben like I'd already done with Ben myself. I also suspected that he was trying to stay calm and trying not to punish Ben for coming back to the house. Darryl was Adam's second in command and it was Darryl who had sent Ben; it wasn't Ben's fault.

Ben laughed again. "Lots of things you don't know I suppose, boss." He said boss with a western accent like Warren sometimes used. We all laughed.

Adam's phone rang somewhere upstairs. It was probably still on the bedroom floor. I grabbed our dirty plates and rinsed them in the sink while he went to answer it. When he came back down, Ben was helping me clean up our mess in the kitchen.

"I have to go away on business for a few days, I leave Monday." He frowned at us. This didn't surprise me; Adam often had to leave for business. It was either for his security company or keeping the peace between the government and the werewolves. He usually left we with werewolf bodyguards because trouble seemed to find me and I was his mate, his need to keep me protected was strong.

He just stood there with that frown looking at Ben. When he finally spoke, it was hesitant. "I can't…leave her with just anyone. She smells like Stefan."

Ben looked at me with a frown too. "Well, she has a blood bond with Stefan right? He mentioned it," he explained when I looked at him. "It could be explained by that."

"Yeah but I smelled it the day after." He looked a little uncomfortable again.

"You're also the alpha, you're sense of smell is sharper, the alpha in you makes your senses more sharp, just like when you can take power from us." Ben said, "I smell sex, but I also smell you, I would assume you two had just…" he paused with a grin. "But we could keep her guard light. Me, and if she says home, Samuel."

"Samuel works though, " Adam argued. "I'll have to send someone else too."

"Warren," I said, "We can trust Warren."

Adam chuckled. "Yes. When he's not working, I guess Warren will do."

* * *

I will try to update one every day, I've gotten distracted with real life things the past few days and I haven't written. I do still have a couple more chapters that are finished and I'll keep trying to post daily, or every other day while I continue to right more.

What did you think of this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, I've been reading and re-reading my chapters over and over, making adjustments.

This story is another Mercy/Stefan lemon.

Samuel makes an appearance and he'll be in some upcoming chapters more too.

* * *

Monday morning Adam left. Ben followed me to work and hung out in the office with Gabriel most of the day. When I was off, we went to Kyle and Warren's place.

I knocked on the door. Kyle answered.

"Hey honey," He said cheerfully. He smiled at Ben, winked and said "Hey honey," in a flirtatious voice.

Ben snorted, aware that Kyle was playing. Kyle liked to flirt with the wolves because he liked to mess with them. I always warned him it wasn't smart to tease werewolves but he was Kyle and he did what he wanted to. The fact that Warren was gay wasn't normal, and as Adam's third some of the pack hated him for it, but Ben had seemed to have gotten over that. He liked Warren and even liked Kyle even though Kyle was human, but Ben would never admit it.

It was in that moment that I realized Ben had changed, or my opinion of Ben had changed. We were more playful, and we got along. I had come to trust Ben, which meant we'd come a long way. I used to see him as a rapist and a woman hater. Of course Adam had never believed him a rapist but since he'd always seemed to hate women, I wasn't so sure. At some point that had all been forgotten ever since Ben had stumbled upon my relationship with Adam and Stefan and Ben was not only a person I could trust, but also a person I could count on and someone I considered my friend. It was an odd revelation.

"Warren isn't home yet, should be soon though. You guys staying for dinner?" Kyle asked as he stepped aside for us to enter.

"Sounds good, what's for eats?" Ben asked as we let ourselves into the living room.

Kyle followed us and settled into a recliner. "I was thinking pizza, I don't want to cook tonight but I was waiting on Warren to actually decide."

As if on queue, the front door opened again and Warren came around the corner. His eyes found me and he smiled, but there was something off about it. "Hey Mercy, Ben." He kissed Kyle. "Did I hear mention of pizza?"

"It's what's for dinner." Ben announced like we'd made it official. Everyone laughed.

"I'm okay with that." Warren confirmed. He sat on the recliner arm and looked from Ben to me. "Mercy? Adam said you needed guards while he was gone, since trouble seems to find you I agree. So tell me, why do you smell like Stefan?" Kyle, not having a supernatural nose just watched us all, listening.

I sucked in a breath. Did I still smell like sex? "We did a blood exchange. When I was in Seattle, Blackwood fed on me while I was asleep. More than once, and I let Stefan break that bond by forming one with him." I explained.

Warren was frowning by the time I finished. "Was that the best idea?"

It was Ben who spoke this time. "I wouldn't call it smart exactly, being tied to a Vampire is never a great thing but… Stefan can be trusted, I think. And Blackwood is not someone we wanted Mercy to be connected to."

Warren nodded slowly but it was Kyle who spoke. "So Blackwood's hold on Mercy is gone now?"

"Stefan thinks so." I said.

"And the only Vampire I can smell is Stefan." He paused for a bit and then looked down at Kyle. "So, pizza?"

We were in the middle of eating when Warren started speaking again. "Mercy, I don't think Blackwood has given up."

I sighed. I'd been trying not to think about that. "Don't remind me."

"No, Mercy, this isn't just something you can dismiss. Stefan basically stole you from him and he's bound to be angry about it." Warren continued.

"I know, but this is Marsilla's territory and he won't dare come here."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean it makes you safe." Warren insisted.

"We'll just have to be careful." Ben said.

When we went home that night, Samuel was there so Ben went home. "Long time no see." I told him as I wandered into the kitchen. I wanted some hot chocolate.

"Yeah, the hospital's been busy lately. Adam called, said you've got a blood bond with Stefan. Was that smart?" His voice was accusatory. "I can definitely smell him on you."

I was tired of explaining this to people, and he sounded a little angry about it. "I'd rather have Stefan in my head that Blackwood," I snapped. He frowned at me.

"Being tied to a vampire is never a good thing, Mercy. He can control you."

"Stefan wouldn't do that. I trust him."

"Is _that_ smart?" Samuel was getting angrier. I sighed.

"I don't know, Samuel. But I did the only thing I could do with a horrible situation. I trust Stefan, he wouldn't hurt me."

Samuel sighed too. "Just be careful, Mercy." He turned around. "There's leftovers in the fridge, I'm exhausted and I'm headed to bed." He went into his room and quietly closed the door.

I showered and then laid down in bed. Well, everyone knew I'd smelled like Stefan, but at least I didn't smell like I'd had sex with Stefan. I'd dodged a bullet there. We would have to be careful anyways but it seemed it wasn't as dire as it had seemed before. That thought allowed me to relax enough to finally fall asleep.

I hadn't seen Stefan since Friday and I didn't see him again until Wednesday night. Samuel was at the hospital and Ben was asleep on the couch in my living room.

"Mercy," A voice whispered in my ear. I stirred a little but I didn't wake. "Mercy," he said again. I moved, trying to roll over and bumped into him. Sleepily, I opened my eyes. I gasped and he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, sleeping werewolf." He told me. "I wanted to see you."

I smiled and yawned. I'd always had a soft spot for him, and it had only gotten worse since we'd slept together. He leaned down and kissed my neck softly. I groaned. "Shhh, love." He said quietly. He pinned me to the bed, kissing up and down my neck and shoulder. "I want you, Mercy."

I made an almost inaudible sound that I guess sounded like an approval to him because his hands moved away the blankets covering me and started to roam my body. I felt his hands move under my t-shirt and brush over my breasts. When he moved his hands into my underwear my brain caught up a little. "Wait.."

"I called Adam, he knows." Stefan told me. I stopped complaining as he removed my clothing. Adam knew, I wouldn't have to feel guilty. I let him play with me because I was so tired I didn't have much energy. When his finger dipped inside me however, I was suddenly awake.

Stefan chuckled quietly and whispered, "There's my Mercy," as I sat up and pushed him onto the bed. My clothes were already gone so I stripped his off. He was already hard and ready, but I slipped him into my mouth like Adam had done to me last Friday night and I bobbed my head, forcing him in and out of my mouth, and running my tongue along his shift.

Stefan moaned softly and let me have my fun. I soon released him, needing to feel him inside of me. I straddled his hips and guided his shaft to my entrance. I felt him slide inside and I sighed happily. He placed his hands on my butt as I started to push my legs, slowly bouncing up and down on him.

"That's my girl," Stefan whispered. He squeezed my arse and hips and began to move himself, moving his hips up to meet mine. Our bodies were smacking together where our hips met. Being a vampire, he had speed and strength and he moved a little faster than normal. I was soon panting. I had my hands braced against his chest. "Shhhh," he reminded me.

I felt the orgasm coming but before I knew it, it was already happening. One of Stefan's hands shot out and covered my mouth while I moaned through his fingers. And then his mouth was on mine, his tongue inside my mouth. I relaxed against him, kissing him back.

He released my mouth and started moving his hips again. I tried to help him, but I was weak from my orgasm and I remember how tired I'd been when he'd woken me up because it was slowly creeping over me again.

I was vaguely aware of the bedroom door opening and someone standing in the doorway but I wasn't facing the door so I couldn't be sure and I was too tired and weak to check. I think I faintly smelled Ben, but I couldn't turn to look. He never approached us if he really was there and Stefan didn't stop, he just kept moving his hips and bouncing me on him with one hand on my hip and one of my arse.

I sat up and let my arms drop to my sides because I couldn't hold myself up on them anymore and Stefan smiled. "I like the way your titties bounce." He told me. He wasn't as quiet as he'd been before. I wondered why but I was too exhausted and happy to ask or give much care to the thought. His hand left my arse and grabbed a handful of my breast while he continues to bounce me on him.

I came again, moaning out but he didn't cover my mouth this time and he came with me, groaning long and low. Both of his hands were on my hips, holding me there. When he was finished, he lifted me up and laid me in bed beside him.

I smiled and started to fall back to sleep. I felt him get off the bed but I didn't open my eyes.

"Are you going to clean her up?" Was that Ben's voice? My eyes wouldn't open to look.

"Clean her up?" Stefan's voice asked.

There was a sigh. "Yes, a shower? Or at least a wet cloth. She's leaking all over the sheets and Samuel will be home at some point."

"Huh, never gave it a thought before. She's sleeping, let her sleep."

There was silence for a few seconds, or it could have been hours, I wasn't aware of time. Just of a couple annoying voices when I wanted to sleep.

I heard that voice that sounded vaguely of Ben muttering angry words about "stupid Vampires who disappear" when I was lifted off my soft comfortable bed. I made a noise of protest but that's all I managed.

The next thing I realized was that I was in the shower, I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and Ben was standing in the shower with me, fully clothes and getting wet. "Ben?" I asked confused.

"Hush, Mercy, I'm helping." He said gently and he looked tired too, but he also had a small smile on his face that almost wasn't there. "You were leaking Stefan all over your sheets." It took me longer than it should have to realize what he meant by that.

"You weren't supposed to hear," I mumbled and he laughed loudly. "I wasn't supposed to hear harsh breathing and slapping bodies? I'm a wolf, Mercy. You're lucky Samuel wasn't home."

That shut me up. It was a very good thing. Samuel had once wanted me to bare his children. If he'd caught me having sex with Stefan he would have either killed Stefan, or mounted me himself because of the raw scent of my arousal he surely wouldn't have been able to resist. Or both.

I laid my head on the shower wall and started to fall asleep again. A wet cloth roughly touched me between my legs and I gasped and opened my eyes, which met Ben's. They must have been full of lust because he looked down quickly and kept cleaning me but said, "Don't look at me like that, Mercy. I can't…" He didn't finish his sentence and I closed my eyes again grumpily.

It wasn't my fault my body had automatically responded with wanting. I'd just had two orgasms and I was still recovering, I was still throbbing between my legs and he wasn't helping, although I knew he was just cleaning me up. He was helping to take care of me when Stefan had just used me and vanished. But I didn't feel used, I felt satisfied. And exhausted.

Ben rinsed me off and then dried me with a towel and set me down on the couch wrapped in the towel while me made my bed with fresh sheets. Then he carried me back to my room, dressed me in a t-shirt and put me to bed.

I was grateful when I heard him starting the washing machine but I was too exhausted to say anything. I'd have to remember tomorrow, I thought just as sleep overtook me again.

There was a harsh knock on my bedroom door. I opened my eyes. Daylight was streaming through my bedroom window. I wondered what time it was as the loud knock came again.

"What?" I said grumpily as I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 10:05am. Wow, I'd slept in late.

The door opened and Samuel was standing there, looking both alarmed and angry. How he pulled that off I didn't know. I noticed Ben standing a foot or so behind Samuel looking worried, watching me. He lifted his arms and shook his head a little as if to say 'I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry.'

Samuel stalked into my room. "Why does it smell like Stefan and sex in here?"

There was no use lying to him, he already knew. "Because we had sex."

Samuel sputtered, "Y-you what?" He looked horrified.

"Oh shut up, Samuel. Don't act like you can control my life." I sat up but kept he blankets over me. I sort of remember Ben dressing me last night but I was pretty sure I wasn't wearing underwear. "And Adam knows."

Samuel froze. "What?" His voice had gotten so quiet and low it almost frightened me. He stood there quietly for a very long time and then he turned and stalked out of the room and into his, slamming the door so hard it made me flinch.

I looked at Ben and smiled. He smiled back apologetically and went back into the living room. I dressed and then followed him.

"Thank you for helping me last night. You didn't have to take care of me like that." Ben didn't look at me.

"No problem."

"Do you know when Adam will be home?" I asked him.

"Couple hours I think. Are you going into work?"

"Yeah, I suppose I should. I'm already late." I headed for the door and he followed.

I worried all day about Samuel. I hadn't really thought about how much this would affect him or I'd never had let Stefan come over. I hadn't been thinking about Samuel at all but now, thinking of it from his perspective I felt terrible. Samuel had wanted me all those years ago to bare his children, because he had lost so many of them already and I was almost a guarantee of healthy children for him. I wasn't in love with him, but I still loved him somewhere deep inside and it hurt me to know how much I'd hurt him. I needed to try to fix this somehow.

Adam showed up at my garage about quitting time. I was just finishing up with the car I was working on and he swept me into his arms and kissed me. I laughed. "I'm all dirty!"

"I don't care. I missed you." He held me against him and kissed my head.

"I missed you too." I nuzzled against his chest.

"Go clean up," he told me. "I'm taking you out."

I washed my hands and he took me home where I showered and dressed. Then he drove me to an Italian restaurant and then we went and saw a movie. I had the feeling that he'd kept me out late to have a reason to get rid of any wolves that would be at his house before he brought me home but I wasn't complaining because I was out with my Adam and having a good time.

He held my hand during the movie and moved his thumb softly back and fourth over my hand. On the way home he did the same thing and it made me smile and feel good.

As he pulled into my driveway, I saw Samuel's car. "Samuel was home this morning, he got angry because he knew I'd been with Stefan." I said quietly. Adam sighed.

He got out of the SUV and followed me up the porch steps and into my trailer. Samuel was sitting on the couth and looked at us as we came in. He didn't look happy.

He stared at Adam and Adam stared back, they both looked angry. Stupid werewolf dominance games. Samuel spoke first. "You knew?" He stood up. "You're allowing it?" He gestured towards me."

"Yes," Adam growled, angry because he was being questioned by another alpha who he was allowing to stay in his territory.

Samuel made an irritated sounding noise but he turned from Adam and started stalking back and fourth across the room. "Why?" He finally said angrily. "How could you? Stefan is a vampire!"

"He's on our side!" I yelled at him. I forgot how bad I'd felt this morning, how much I'd wanted to fix this. He was fighting my relationship with Stefan and it made me angry.

"You don't know that!" Samuel roared back at me and he was in my face before I'd realize he had even moved.

Adam growled but I moved between them before Adam could push Samuel away from me. That would have started a fight I didn't want to happen.

"Yes I do, Samuel." I was quiet. "We can trust him, _I_ can trust him. He wouldn't hurt me." Why couldn't he trust me?

Adam was frowning when he said, "Stefan is in love with Mercy, and he won't hurt her."

Samuel looked at him but he looked so defeated. "Mercy, somehow you make people love you." He looked at me and the pain in his eyes about broke my heart. "I don't even think you mean to do it, or realize that you do. But you make people want to love you, want to protect you." He sighed and then he turned and left the house. I heard his car start up and he drove away.

I looked at Adam but he was just staring at me with a blank face. "Do you hate me?" I asked. I was feeling terrible.

He stepped close and pulled me into his arms. "Of course not, I love you. You're my mate and you'll always be my mate. That won't change ever."

"Does it upset you, me and Stefan?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Yes and no. I never thought I'd be okay with it but somehow I am. I mean, It doesn't bring me joy but it makes you happy and that makes me happy. I even like Stefan. He's honorable and I know he loves you and wants to protect you and that makes it a little better. And if I'm telling the truth last Friday was…. enjoyable."

I laughed and squeezed him tighter into a hug. "Okay, good." I kissed him.

"Samuel is just upset because he thinks he once had a claim over you and not only have I actually claimed you, Stefan is now involved. He's jealous."

I thought about that for the rest of the night. Adam didn't realize how right he was, only it went much, much deeper than he realized.

Adam stayed at my place that night but we didn't have sex, we just cuddled and slept. I missed him and it was nice to have him next to me again. Stefan didn't show up and I slept really great that night. I enjoyed my nights with Adam, no matter what we did. Of course the sex was amazing but it was nice to just have some alone time together.

Between her work, his work, his daughter and the pack, they didn't always have much time together. I enjoyed my time with Stefan, yes, but it was Adam who really did it for me. I guessed there was a reason he was my mate and I loved him more than anything. I especially loved him even more that he was okay with this whole situation and it made me want to make him happy, to please him when we were together. It also made me want to protect him.

He hadn't asked me about my night with Stefan and I didn't talk about it. If he had asked, I would have told him everything. Stefan kissing me, and Ben taking care of me, but I didn't think he'd be very happy with either of those things. So he didn't ask and I didn't tell.

Adam took me out Friday night too and we went to a fancy restaurant. Adam liked taking me out, I refused to move out of my trailer and this gave us time to spend together. It wasn't that I didn't want to move in with Adam, it was the pack. Most of them didn't like me because I was a coyote shifter and mated to their Alpha. If I'd been a wolf they would probably have all accepted me. Now there was an even bigger reason; I wasn't sleeping only with Adam anymore. Even thought Adam was okay with it, I doubted the pack would accept it. And then there was Samuel.

Samuel liked with me because he refused to go back to Bran's pack and had no where else to go. Samuel had been gone a lot more than usual lately. I knew he was busy with the hospital but it also seemed that he was upset with me, or the situation and he just didn't want to be around. I didn't blame him. I wondered if he would finally move out or if he was just planning on avoiding me for the rest of our lives. I wanted to make sure I talked to him before he did.

It bothered me because I'd once thought I was In love with Samuel and even though I'd realized that I wasn't, I still cared about him and I didn't like hurting him. Samuel had wanted to take me as his mate when I was 16 to give him children and when I'd found out he didn't really love me, I'd run away. However, there was no getting around it; he just didn't understand my relationship with Adam and Stefan. I didn't even know if any of us understood it either but so far it had worked and I didn't care to question it much. As long as I got to keep my men I was happy.

If they made me choose, I'd choose Adam but it would hurt Stefan, which would hurt me, and anyways I didn't want to hurt him. Maybe they both knew that and that's why they were going along with this. I didn't talk to them about it much, especially Stefan. I know he'd been in love with me for a long time, longer than Adam had been but he wasn't my mate like Adam was. Adam and I had a special thing that I'd never have with Stefan, but I also loved Stefan. I was just a mess.

I was also becoming a fiend for sex, though I tried to deny it. The more it happened the less I thought about hurting either of them. I just wanted them. The thoughts of hurting anyone just went away and were replaced with lust and need. I'd feel guilty afterwards, sometimes, but once either of them touched me I just melted instantly.

Honestly the more it happened, the more I became as ease with it. It was becoming normal. I briefly wondered if it felt that way for them, or if they were still uncomfortable with it. I constantly worried over it when I was alone.

At Adam's later that night, we lay in bed watching a movie on the TV Adam had placed in there for me. It was getting late but I didn't need to open the shop on Saturday if I didn't want to and I was giving myself a day off.

About half way though the movie, someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Adam called quietly. The door opened and Stefan came in, closing the door behind him. I smiled as he walked casually towards my side of the bed. I scooted closer to Adam as Stefan slipped off his shoes and laid down beside me.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"Jurassic Park 3," I announced though clearly it had been one of the Jurassic Park movies.

"What brings you by?" Adam asked as he stretched out on his back and I laid my head on his arm as he placed them behind his head.

"Nothing," Stefan said, "I just figured I'd come hang out. We don't really just spend time together."

Adam chuckled and didn't reply. The three of us finished the movie in comfortable silence. After that we watched Beauty and the Beast, my choice, and it seemed to amuse both of them. A woman falling in love with a beast, why wouldn't a werewolf and a vampire get a kick out of that?

I fell asleep after that. I think Stefan stayed until just before dawn because I remember him leaving and it wasn't pitch black in the room anymore. I'd fallen back asleep quickly.

When I woke up a couple of hours later, Adam was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Omelets," he announced. I loved it when Adam cooked for me.

Adam suggested a shower afterwards and he followed me up to his bedroom and into the bathroom. Adam didn't shower with me often so it was exciting when he even joined me.

Five minutes later I was pinned up against the shower wall with my legs wrapped around his waist and he was grinding into me. One of his hands trapped mine above my head and the other was on one of my arse cheeks.

I loved that Adam was a werewolf; it made him strong. Strong enough to hold all of my weight with one hand if he needed to. The house was empty this morning so I didn't need to worry about keeping quiet and I didn't. I was gasping and moaning loudly. He bit into my shoulder firmly, but not enough to break skin and I moaned out his name.

He pounded me against the shower wall until we were both weak and satisfied and then we finished our shower. It took me a while to get dressed and Adam kept laughing at me. I just smiled and told him to shut up.

* * *

I've been trying to figure out where I want Samuel and Adam end game and it's a struggle. I've wrote Samuel in as a bad guy originally, but it doesn't exactly make sense given Mercy and Samuel's history (And I like Samuel) so I've made some changes that I think I like a lot. I'm still editing the next couple chapters but I'll post another soon. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter brings in another person to the strange relationship.

Samuel is coming in the next chapter, I promise!

Lemons!

Again, I do not own Mercy Thompson or any characters.

* * *

Sunday morning I went to church like I always did and when I returned home, Ben was sitting on my front porch.

"Where's Adam?" I asked him as I shut the door of my Rabbit and climbed the steps on my porch.

"Something was going on at the office and he had to run up there. Should be back in a couple of hours." He stood and followed me into my trailer after I'd unlocked and opened the door.

My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" It hadn't been a number I recognized which I normally wouldn't have answered but I was distracted with the thoughts of Adam being gone.

"Mercy?" It was a woman's voice but I didn't recognize it. "It's Rachel."

Rachel? "From college?" I asked, confused.

"Yes! How are you?" She sounded excited that I'd remembered her. I hadn't seen or talked to her in years.

"I'm doing good, How's it going?"

Ben sat down and turned on my small TV, trying to give me the privacy that wasn't possible when a werewolf was in the vicinity.

Rachel spoke again. "I'm great! I'm actually getting married in three weeks and I want you to come! Oh, please Mercy!"

I was totally caught off guard. In college, Rachel had been known for sleeping around. I guess people changed. Did I really want to go? Three weeks? I didn't think anything was going on in three weeks. With all the bad things happening lately, a wedding might be a fun change.

"Mercy? Please, please, please! We were like best friends, please come." I guess I had been quiet longer than I thought. I didn't remember being that close to Rachel but I guess she remembered it differently.

"Of course, sure." I gave in. "Can I have a plus one? My… boyfriend will want to come." Boyfriend fit, I could hardly say 'my Alpha mate.'

Rachel squealed on the other end of the phone and I jumped. Ben chuckled. "Yay! Thank you so much! I'll put you down with a plus one! I'll send you an invitation right away, it has the date and address and everything. I just need your address."

I finished up with Rachel and hung up my phone. I sat down with Ben on the couch till Adam came. I told him about the wedding we were going to and he seemed amused.

"You actually agreed to go to a wedding?"

"I know, that's what I was thinking." Ben said and they laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked them. "I thought it would be nice to go to a fun event for once instead of all the bad stuff that seems to happen to me all the time".

"It's just, y know, dressing up, drinks, dancing. Doesn't seem to fit you."

I frowned at them. "I can do those things."

Adam laughed again. "I never said you couldn't, it's just hard to picture. I'm definitely looking forward to this."

Ben and Adam continued to tease me in the weeks leading up to the wedding. I didn't really have anything to wear I'd realized a week after the call with Rachel. I asked Honey to take me shopping because she was always dressed nicely and way more girly than I ever did. If anyone could help me, she could.

It had been over a week since I had seen Stefan so I didn't worry about having Honey around and if she noticed anything she didn't say it. Honey was like that around me, she usually didn't talk to me unless she had to. She drove me to the mall and took me into a few boutiques where she made me try on dresses and shoes for hours.

"No, it has to be perfect," Honey said after I'd complained and said I'd just buy one of the dresses I was currently holding in my hands, which I had just tried on. I sighed and placed them on the return rack and followed her around as she walked between more dress racks.

She paused and pulled a purple dress off one of the racks and turned to me. "Try this one." I took it.

It was beautiful and floor length. It had an open back and a halter scoop neck that would show off my breasts nicely and then I frowned. "How do I wear a bra with this?"

Honey laughed, "You don't. But they make tape for that."

"They what?" I asked, bewildered. She laughed again and pointed me towards the dressing room.

It looked beautiful on me and I had to admit I liked it. I opened the dressing room door and stepped out to show Honey. She nodded and was smiling. "This is the one. We'll need to get the tape but yes! Now take that off while I look for shoes." She disappeared back into the store as I closed and door and changed back into my clothes.

I found her over by the shoes looking at high heels. She picked up a pair and held them out to compare to my dress, they were almost the exact same color. "These will work, do you like them?"

I did. They were a wedge style that had opened toes so I would need to paint my nails but there were enclosed everywhere else and I liked that. I hated strappy heels with almost nothing to them.

We moved onto the jewelry section and Honey picked out a silver necklace with a purple stone and matching earrings. She also found a beautiful hair come with purple stones and told me she would teach me how to pin up one side of my hair in a wave with the clip before the wedding.

I'd never been so excited to get so dressed up before but I was going to be sexy and I wanted to do this for Adam. That dress alone had made me feel sexy and I could only image myself with the hair, make up and accessories.

Stefan resurfaced a few days later and spend most of the night with Adam and I in my bedroom because Adam's daughter Jessie was home. The three of us tangled on my bed and I was glad Samuel wasn't home. I'm sure the smell of sweat and sex and the noise alone would have made him go mad. We spent hours together and for once it was slow and sweet. They took their time with me and when we finished I couldn't move a muscle. I was trembling and my muscles were twitching. My body was covered in sweat and I was breathing heavily.

Stefan helped me shower and Adam made us something to eat in my kitchen. We spent the rest of the night curled up on my couch watching bad movies on television until we fell asleep and Stefan had to leave.

The plan was to drive down the day before the wedding. We had a non-refundable hotel booked for 3 days, and we'd planned to leave the day after the wedding. The day before we were supposed to leave, Bran called with an emergency and needed Adam to go run interference on a police case that was dealing with another pack of wolves that was starting to get out of hand.

"You have to go _now_?" I was upset, Adam had just told me the news.

Adam looked upset too. "Yes, Mercy. I'm sorry, there's no one else who can go except Samuel and no one's seen him in a week."

"What?" I asked, surprised and distracted.

"You hadn't noticed he'd been gone?" Adam asked with a frown.

"Well yeah, but I kept thinking he was busy at the hospital and I just kept missing him." I actually hadn't even thought about it much and that made me feel guilty.

"He hasn't been home or at the hospital, I called." Adam sighed. "There's no one else, love. I have to go."

I sat down on the couch at his house and pouted.

Jessie was sitting on a chair across the room. "You can still go, Mercy." She told me, trying to help. I gave her a small smile. "I mean, you already booked the hotel and you can't get your money back and your friend is really looking forward to you coming. I'd go with you if I could but I've got school."

Adam sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me. He rested his forehead against mine. "She's right. You're still going. I'll send someone with you." He kissed my forehead and stood up. "Ben can go, I trust him." It was true, ever since Ben had discovered our secret with Stefan, he'd kept it quiet. He'd also been around more often since no one else could know and we'd gotten closer. He'd proven he could be trusted and that he'd protect me.

I remember the night he'd taken care of me after I'd been with Stefan and Ben had helped clean me up while I was exhausted and half asleep. I could trust Ben, and we respected each other.

"Fine," I agreed, but I still wasn't happy about it.

Adam left that night and the next morning, Ben showed up. Darryl and his wife Auriele came to stay with Jessie. They waved us off as me and Ben left.

"I'm sorry Adam couldn't take you." Ben said quietly.

"I'll live." I said.

Ben smiled. "I'll make sure of it."

I couldn't help but smile. He kept me distracted on the four-hour drive to the hotel so that I couldn't dwell on my sad feelings about going without Adam.

We checked into the hotel at one. I'd forgotten that there was only one king size bed until we entered the room with our bags and saw it.

"Crap," I said out loud. Ben laughed.

"No worries, Mercy. We can get an extra blanket and I'll sleep on the window seat." He pointed at the window. There was a long seat under it with cushions and it was big enough for a person, probably done for functionality as well as design. I nodded.

We dropped off our stuff and left to explore the city and find the church where the wedding was going to be so that we would know where it was for tomorrow. We had an early dinner and went back to the hotel room where we watched a couple of movies and went to bed at 10.

We lazed around our hotel room all morning not doing anything productive. The wedding wasn't until 6pm so we had time. The reception was a late night one, they'd rented the place for 24 hours so there wasn't a deadline for people to leave and they'd have time to clean up the next day. I thought it was smart.

I took a shower at 3 and started to get ready. I took a long time doing my make up and my hair. Just because Adam wasn't here didn't mean I wasn't going all out. I'd bought this outfit to flaunt myself for once and I wanted to do just that.

I wasn't a very pretty woman to begin with but with my usual oil and dirt covered overalls at work and my clothes at home, this was a major step up for me.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom at 5:30 Ben stood in place staring at me.

"Holt shit Mercy, I didn't know you could look so good."

I blushed. "Oh shut up Ben," but I smiled as I turned away to grab my purse.

He was wearing a black tux and it looked really good on him. I'd never seen Ben dressed up before either. "You clean up real nice too, Ben."

He grinned. "I do, don't I? You ready?"

"Lets go," I told him.

The ceremony was beautiful. The church was decorated in whites and pinks with white lilies everywhere. The bridesmaid's dresses were a light pink color. Rachel's dress was just gorgeous and I made a mental note to ask her where she'd gotten it.

After the wedding we all drove over to the reception where we were seated at tables and brought plates of food. There were speeches and toasts and the food was delicious. I was smiling and enjoying myself, catching up with old friends from college.

Shortly after cake and the bridal party dances, the open bar was announced ready and Ben brought me a drink as I was in a debate with a girl I'd known at college about some professor we barely remembered. We argued and laughed.

Rachel approached me half way through the night and I was already a few drinks in. "Mercy!"

She gave me a great big hug and I tried to be careful not to screw up her dress. "Rachel, congratulations!"

"Thank you for coming, it's great to see you!" She turned to Ben, "You must be the boyfriend, very cute," she said as she hugged him.

"Um, actually-" I started when someone interrupted me and hollered at Rachel and she turned to them, smiled and said "I'll be back, it was nice to meet you!" She called and hurried off.

Ben laughed and I joined in nervously. He handed me another drink and I drank the whole thing. Ben laughed again. "Careful."

Ben offered me his hand. "Wanna dance?"

I took his hand. "Yes, why not? Just catch me if I trip over these damn heels."

Ben lead me to the dance floor and laughed again as he turned me to face him and started what I thought was a waltz, leading me around. "You must be getting drunk, Mercy, you're starting to swear."

"I swear!" I defended myself.

"No, you don't," and we both laughed again. I was laughing a lot tonight.

More people were coming onto the dance floor and a slow song started. Ben slowed us down and pulled me in close to him. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. We moved and swayed to the music.

"This has been fun," Ben said, "I know you'd rather be here with Adam but I'm glad you choose me if he couldn't."

I sighed. "I know, and thanks for coming. I've really been able to count of you lately. Seriously, Ben. Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem, Mercy."

A faster song came on and Ben left to grab us some more drinks. I wandered over to a table where people were taking shots of whiskey and they offered me one. I took it and threw it back. "Ugh!" I was feeling brave and bold tonight, or maybe it was just the alcohol.

They all laughed. Ben came back and handed me a drink with a smile. I drank it down quickly and wandered back onto the dance floor. Ben followed me. "Are you sure you can still dance?" His voice was both amused and concerned. "That whiskey was strong stuff and you've been drinking all night."

I nodded and began to dance by myself. I spun a little circle and Ben caught ahold of my arm to steady me as I stumbled. I giggled. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No Ben, I want to dance." He shook his head but let me dance anyways.

I knew I was drunk but I was having fun. I never had fun like this and I wanted to enjoy it. I usually didn't like dancing because I was self-conscious about it but it was something I liked to do even if I knew I was terrible. Being drunk, I didn't care what I looked like, I could enjoy myself.

Ben tried to take me to a chair again to sit. "No, I never get to have fun," I told him trying to explain it. "I don't dance because I'm bad at it but I don't care right now and I want to dance and have fun." It didn't come out as it had in my head but he seemed to understand because he stopped trying to drag me away.

He just moved closer to keep me steady as I danced to the music. Every couple around us was dancing and moving to the music, some people seemed to be grinding and twerking on each other.

I stumbled backwards into Ben and he steadied me again. I laughed, "Sorry."

He smiled and placed a hand on my hip, trying to keep me on my feet. My body responded and I moved into his touch, into him and I started twerking on him like everyone else around us was.

"Mercy," Ben said in my ear, "What are you doing?"

"Copying everyone else." I said with a laugh. He chuckled and his hand on my hip tightened.

"Mercy I've been drinking too, you shouldn't do that."

"Oh hush Ben. Relax!"

Ben shut up and let me dance on me. He moved his hips with me, finally getting into it himself. Soon we looked like every other couple around us.

The song ended and a slow one came on, everyone stepping close to his or her partner and danced tangled up together.

I turned around to face Ben and slip my arms around his neck like we had earlier. His hands found my hips again and he pulled me up against his body. I laid my head on his shoulder as he guided us into small circles.

The song was slow and romantic. My brain was fuzzy with alcohol. I started at Ben's neck for most of the song as he pulled me slowly around the dance floor. Then I kissed his neck.

He sucked in a breath, "Mercy."

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?" His voice was quiet and I watched his throat move as he talked.

"Nothing," I said quietly and kissed his neck again, letting my tongue touch his skin and slide up to his ear. We were close to the edge of the dance floor near a wall.

"Mercy, stop it." Ben said but he made no move to stop me so I didn't. I licked and nipped his earlobe.

Ben turned us and pushed me up against the wall. I could feel his erection through his slacks as it pushed against my lower belly. "Mercy, stop." His voice was firm. "We've both been drinking." He stepped away from me. "I think we should leave and get some sleep. Come on."

I frowned and began to stumble after him as he turned to walk away. I heard him sigh and he was back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me back across the dance floor and towards the exit door. I waved to Rachel from across the room and she smiled and waved back.

Ben loaded me into the SUV and drove us back to the hotel in silence, with only the radio playing quietly. When we arrived, he helped me up to the room.

"Go to bed, Mercy." He sat me down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom in our hotel room and closed the door. I heard him sigh. I sat on the bed and started out the window until he came back out.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked me, surprised. He walked past me to the window seat where he'd slept last night.

"I'm not tired." I told him. It was half true. I was tired, but I was also horny. It made me a little cranky because I'd been spoiled so much lately. I really was turning into a sex fiend. I'd had Stefan and Adam and between the both of them I pretty much got it whenever I wanted it.

"Yes, you are." Ben said firmly. He sat on the seat and looked at me.

I stood up and walked steadily to him, it took a lot of concentration. He just sat there quietly watching me. I started to crawl into his lap. "Mercy…" His voice held a warning. I ignored it, pulled my dress up so I could straddle his hips. "Mercy." He said again, more sharply. I pushed myself against him and I could feel that his erection wasn't as hard as it has been back at the reception but it was still there. I leaned in and bit his lip.

He growled and kissed me, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer. I felt his erection grow harder under me, and it made me moan out loud. I saw his eyes dilate and then he stood up, pushing me off of him. "No," he growled.

I stood before him, hot and wanting. I was panting. "Ben, please. I want it. I need it." He looked pained but he shook his head at me. "I can't, Mercy."

I grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes and drew from the alpha power. "Ben, please. Fuck me." He whined at me. "That's an order." I whispered. I was so desperate for relief I was using my power over him. Wolves had to listen to anyone of higher rank and I was as high as it got beside Adam, I didn't need the power but I needed him to know how serious I was.

Ben growled and pushed me onto the bed. I fell backwards and smiled as he climbed over me. "Kiss me," I told him and he did. His lips met mine, hot and eager. His tongue explored my mouth while he hands explored my body. He hiked up my dress and his hands played at my lower belly. I whimpered when he paused at my mouth for a breath. He bit my lip softly as he hands slid lower, beneath the thong I wore and found my clit. I moaned and lifted my hips into his hand.

"You're so wet, woman." He informed me as he explored the area and slipped a finger inside of me.

"I can't wait, Ben. Now." I said breathily. He sat me up and pulled the dress up and over my head. I peeled off the couple piece of tape holding my breasts in place and they sprang free. Ben groaned and his mouth found a nipple. He used his tongue to play with it while a hand played with the other.

"I've wanted to do that since the night I watched you bouncing on Stefan." He whispered softly. Then he pushed my thong aside and pushed his member inside of me. I threw my head back and moaned.

He began to move, thrusting into me. "Oh yes, oh yes." I moaned out. Jeez was I a spoiled brat.

Ben, panting, pounded me into the bed relentlessly. Then he grabbed ahold of me and rolled us over so I was riding him. "Oh Mercy," He groaned out as he bounced me and played with my nipples. "You are so sexy." He informed me. "Listening to you fuck Adam and Stefan, it drives me crazy. I didn't want to admit it but I've wanted this."

His hips moved faster and he moved his hands to own my hips, pulling me down hard on him. I moaned louder. I placed my hands on his chest and dug in my nails. He bared his teeth at me, panting. "Oh fuck. Mercy. Mercy."

His hands reached up and pulled me down against his chest and he rolled again, pinning me down and going faster and harder. I cried out and shuddered with an orgasm and he came too, holding me tightly against his body.

He held me for a few minutes longer before he pulled out and rolled over. We were both panting hard.

He waited till my breathing slowed and my heartbeat steadied and then he got up and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and then he returned to the bed. He pulled off my thong, took off my heels and scooped me into his arms. He kissed my head and I snuggled against him.

He stepped into the shower and set me on my feet. I stood in the hot water and closed my eyes. I let him wash me like he did the first time and then I let him dry me and carry me back to bed. He laid the blanket he'd been sleeping on, onto of the dirty sheets and laid me down on top of it. The he crawled into the bed himself and pulled the comforter over us. I cuddled up to him. "Thank you, Ben."

He held me close. "Adam is going to kill me." He said it calmly, but it was deadly quiet.

"He will not." I said simply and I meant it. He slipped an arm around my waist and we fell asleep.

I had a voicemail from Adam when I woke up and found my phone. He'd called last night, probably sometime while Ben and I had been busy if I'd remembered the times correctly. Ben rolled over and groaned softly.

"Mercy," Adam's voice purred at me through the phone sounding rather husky and it made me smirk. "Damn it woman, you'll be the death of me. I felt you draw power from me last night, it was very faint but I can always feel you, Mercy. Just bring Ben home in one piece." I heard him laugh a little. "Careful Ben, she's a Siren." The message ended.

Ben grunted some sort of affirmation as he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. We were both still naked. I waited for the toilet to flush before I followed him. He was drying his hands on a towel when I opened the door. "Occupado." He sounded irritated.

I smirked. "Why so grumpy?"

"I thought Adam would tear me to shreds," He said after a thoughtful moment.

I shook my head. "No, it was my fault. He created this monster and he knows it." I hip bumped him.

Ben exhaled a little laugh. "How do you get away with it, little coyote?"

"I'm irresistible," I told him and I spread my legs apart and bent over the bathroom sink, exposing myself to him. I looked into the mirror at him and bit my lip.

"Hell, woman!" He exclaimed and he took me from behind again in a quickie before we left.

* * *

I'll try to update again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

And say hello to Samuel! This is part one with Samuel.

Lemons!

* * *

I tried calling Samuel while I waited for Adam to return from his trip but he never answered. I tried every day but his phone just rang until voicemail picked up. I stopped leaving him messages after the first five or six calls and started to worry about him more. How had I been so distracted that I didn't know he'd left?

He hadn't taken everything, there were still clothes in his closet but I noticed some that were missing when I went to check. He must have packed a bag and left one day while I had been gone. Everyone tried calling him, even Bran but Samuel never answered.

I lived alone through the next month. Not that I ever really was alone. Adam hadn't been upset that I'd slept with Ben. He told me he had thought it might happen before we'd even left. As soon as he'd made the decision to send Ben with me it had c crossed his mind and he'd been okay with the thought. Me being the sex crazed woman I'd become thanks to him and Stefan, plus alcohol, yeah it was bound to happen. But Adam wasn't angry with us and I realized just how comfortable he'd become with all this.

Stefan had joked about it though, giving Ben a fist bump and saying, "Welcome to the club." I remember throwing the TV remote at him, which he'd caught. I hadn't actually slept with Ben since the hotel. I wasn't sure how he felt about continuing it and I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Besides I had other things on my mind.

Adam and Stefan kept me occupied a lot of the time anyways. Stefan made a point to show up twice a week, and one night was strictly non-sex. "I love you, Mercy. I don't want anyone to think I'm just using you for sex." It made me laugh but it also made me appreciate him more. It warmed my heart.

One day, about a month after the wedding, I was about to leave my garage and I called Samuel. It took me by surprise when he answered. I froze getting into my car and stood with one foot inside of the car when he said, "Mercy?"

"Samuel…" There was silence for a little while and I got into my car and shut the door. "Samuel, where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Mercy. Not really, I…." He sounded upset, slightly frantic and it scared me.

"Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"At the Holiday Inn downtown, can you meet me?"

He'd been staying at a hotel in town? What was going on? Why couldn't he come home and why had he been ignoring everyone?

"Yes, I'm on my way."

"Room 206," He said quietly and I heard the phone click. I pulled the phone away from my ear and frowned as I backed out and drove to the hotel as fast as I could allow myself without risking a speeding ticket.

I knocked on room 206 and he opened the door. He looked very tired and he had a beard and mustache goatee combo going on. I wondered when the last time he'd shaved was. He pulled me into a hug and sighed into my hair.

"Samuel, are you okay?" I hugged him back. He started to shake a little and I realized he was crying. "Samuel?" I whispered.

He let me go and turned away from me, walking across the room. He sat on the bed with his back to me. I closed the door and followed him. I knelt on the floor in front of him. His eyes met mine and I looked down. Samuel was emotional and he had alpha tendencies, though he was a lone wolf. I tired to avoid his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, please." I said softly.

"I am so angry with you." His voice was low and full of venom. The sudden change in his voice shocked me and I looked up into his eyes, forgetting that I shouldn't, they were the icy blue of his wolf's eyes. I quickly looked down again.

"What did I do?" I asked, hunching down and turning my head to expose my neck to him, showing that I was no threat.

He leaned down and I felt his nose run the length of my neck. His voice was softer, "I understand when you took Adam as your mate. I had no problem with that. Well I did, but it was natural in a way. But _Stefan_ …." Stefan's name brought back the venom in his voice. He stood up so fast that I was sent backwards onto the floor.

Samuel hovered over me and I could smell his wolf but so far he was doing a good job of keeping the change away. I didn't dare move and I kept my neck exposed.

"Has there been anyone else?" The question caught me off guard. I didn't think he would care so much but now I realized that he would, the thought just hadn't crossed my mind. I remembered how I'd wanted to fix this with Samuel because I was hurting him and so far I wasn't doing a very good job.

"No," I said and he growled.

He was quiet for a full minute and then he sighed, "Mercy, I can hear the lie and you know it." He stood up and sat on the bed again and I sat up on the floor. His eyes were normal again.

"You're hurt and I'm trying not to hurt you more." I didn't know what else to say or do. I didn't know how to help him. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't think that's possible, but I know you don't do it on purpose," He said. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed with him. He didn't look at me. "Was it Ben?"

How did he know? I didn't speak but my silence was also an answer. Samuel didn't speak again and I didn't know what to say. After a long silence I spoke again. "So you came here because you couldn't be around me?" He nodded. "What changed then?" He'd called; he'd wanted to see me now.

"I don't know." It was a lie, but I didn't say anything and waited for him to talk again. He rolled onto his side facing away from me. Turning his back to another predator said something about him; he trusted me. Not that I was much of a threat, even in coyote form but that wouldn't make much difference to his wolf. A predator was a predator.

I remember that he'd cried on me when I first arrived and I wondered if he was silently crying again but I didn't want to look, or ask. I just sat there and gently stroked his back. Soon his breathing slowed and he was asleep.

I sighed and lay back on the bed beside him. I didn't know what to do about him. I remember Bran saying that Samuel had run away after I'd left Bran's pack, left Samuel because I didn't want to marry him. He hadn't loved me, just loved the idea that I could give him children that were less likely to die. Bran had told me that Samuel had tried to kill himself at one point and I was worried about him now.

My phone vibrated with an incoming text message. It was from Adam. _Are you okay? You should have been home by now._

I replied. _I found Samuel, he's okay but he's upset._

It vibrated a little later. _Bran will be relieved. Do I need to send backup?_

I frowned and gave it some thought. _No, he's fragile and I don't need any other wolves around to make him feel threatened. I can handle it._

Buzz. _Be careful and call if you need help. Love you._

I smiled. _I know._

I'm not sure how long we slept but it was dark when I woke up and Samuel was facing me, his eyes open. I stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Just after 3 in the morning." He sounded tired, but he'd just slept. I picked up my phone but there was no texts or missed calls.

I sat up and went to use the bathroom. When I returned, he'd turned on the TV in the hotel room and was flipping through channels. My stomach growled and he pointed to the mini fridge near the TV. I opened it and found some deli sandwiches. I got out two and a couple of sodas and we sat on the bed and ate while we watched some sitcom. I only hate half of mine and Samuel finished it.

After we finished we just laid in silence, watching TV. If he didn't want to talk I wasn't going to push him. I also didn't want to leave him alone right now. Samuel reached out and pulled me closer and I hesitated but snuggled against him. He wrapped an arm around me and held me. We stayed that way through most of a movie that had come on.

Towards the end of it, a sex scene started and it made me a little uncomfortable to watch, laying here with Samuel. I tried not to move a muscle and Samuel didn't take his eyes off the screen.

I didn't know why this was so awkward with Samuel but it was. My mate was another alpha and here I was with Samuel. Even thought I'd been with Stefan and Ben, this somehow felt wrong. Stefan wasn't a threat to Adam, not really. And Ben was pack, he was protective and could be commanded if need be. But Samuel was another alpha, a potential enemy. I knew Samuel would never turn on us, but it was almost like a silent rule, like a taboo.

The arm he had wrapped around me moved up and down on my back slowly. I narrowed my eyes at the screen but that's all he did. The scene passed and I reflexively relaxed against him, I hadn't realized how tensed up I'd been.

He chuckled. "Relax Mercy, we're both adults." I didn't respond. He kept rubbing my back gently and after a while, I started to drift off to sleep again. Samuel moved and my eyes opened half way. He laid me down on the pillow I'd been using earlier and my eyes closed again.

I woke up sometime later and was confused about what had woken me. It took me a few seconds to shake off the sleep and I realized Samuel was hovered over me. His eyes were icy blue and I blinked and quickly looked at the window instead of his eyes. I could barely see the sun coming in through the top of the curtains. It must be dawn.

His face lowered into my neck and he inhaled, taking in my scent. I didn't move. His wolf was in charge again. I wonder what had triggered it this time but hadn't given it much thought before he adjusted his weight and pushed a knee in between my legs and up against me. I froze and he stopped, watching me like a predatory waiting to pounce on fleeing prey.

One of his hands slid up my body, slipping under my shirt and grabbed a handful of breast. "Samuel?" I questioned and he ignored me, brushing his fingers across the nipple that was hardening against my will, the traitor. His knee pressed harder into me, trying to apply pressure to my clit. I didn't dare make eye contact. "Sam?"

His head snapped to look at my face, which confirmed it; this wasn't Samuel, it was his wolf. I'd always called his wolf Sam and not Samuel because they weren't the same being, not really. I glanced at is icy blue eyes and looked away again. He grabbed my chin and turned my face to his but I kept my eyes down.

"Mercy," he whispered and then kissed me roughly. I thought again about why his wolf was in charge. Usually it took something big and bad to give the wolf full control like this. I let him kiss me because I wasn't so sure he wouldn't hurt me if I fought, whether intentionally or by accident.

His tongue pushed past my lips and brushed against my tongue and he groaned against my lips. His knee wiggled between my legs and my traitorous body was reacting to him, wanting this.

I closed my eyes and felt for the bond I shared with Adam and I pushed it away, muting it. We'd been practicing that to hide me from the pack. I didn't want Adam to know about this. If he knew Samuel's wolf had taken over and was seducing me, he'd try to kill him. It would be a fight to the death and I cared too much about them both to risk their lives and I didn't want to lose either of them, especially not over me.

I knew I should try to stop this, but I didn't have a clue how. Sam was in charge and he was stronger, his instincts would kick in if I started to fight him and then I'd really be in trouble. And some part of me actually wanted this, I'd once had feelings for Samuel, plus my naughty side was awakening and I couldn't make it stop no matter how hard I tired.

Sam broke away from my mouth and pushed up my shirt, lowering his head to lick one of my hard nipples. I tried very hard not to make a sound. It lasted maybe ten seconds and then a small groan escaped my lips. He growled a satisfied noise that he was winning and began to lick and suck. I felt one of his hands moving down my side to my pants and slipped inside of them. He lifted his head to look at me the moment his fingers found my center and realized I was soaking wet. He jerked up and had my pants and underwear off in a matter of seconds and pressed his face against the warm wet center between my legs and he inhaled deeply.

With a growl, he pulled out his long, hard member and flipped me over, pulling me onto my hands and knees. Then he pushed his member into me and began to thrust hard without even pausing. My eyes widened and I gripped the sheets under my fingers and he hammered into me from behind with his hands on my hips. I couldn't help the panting moan that escaped my lips.

This was Sam the wolf, and he wasn't soft and slow. He was rough and relentless. His nails dug into my skin and I cried out but it sounded half like a moan. He was growling and breathing harshly but never slowed.

An orgasm ripped through me and my arms gave out, causing me to fall face first onto the bed. Sam never even paused, holding my hips in place and just kept his brutally fast pace. I turned my head to the side and moaned and cried out. He bent and nipped at my back, growled and then straightened again.

I had two more orgasms before Sam finally came. He gripped my hips tightly and held still in me while he filled me. Then he pulled out and rolled away. He sat on the edge of the bed panting while I lay collapsed where he'd left me, unmoving.

"Are you alive?" He didn't turn to look as he spoke.

I made a small noise; it was all I could manage. He left for the bathroom and I heard the water running. He came back soon and lifted me up, carrying me into the bathroom and laid me in the bathtub that was filled half way with water. Then he disappeared and came back with pants on. His eyes were still the wolf's icy blue.

"Don't drown, I'm going to the front desk to get new sheets," and then he left.

I stayed in the tub because I didn't have the strength to pull myself out of it. Sam hadn't been gentle as he'd fucked and used my body. I didn't know how I felt about it quite yet. My body was thoroughly satisfied, but my head and heart were confused and sifting through feelings.

Adam was my mate; I loved and trusted him. He was mine. Stefan was just Stefan, I trusted him too. He'd protected me for years from his seethe and proven many times that he'd protect me. Him and Adam had an understanding. He'd even helped Adam and Ben survive when a demon-possessed vampire had kidnapped them. I trusted Ben, and so did Adam. Ben was pack and did whatever we told him to. He would die for us if he needed to. But Samuel?

Samuel was a lone wolf who was more Alpha than Adam. It was a very bad idea to mess around with another Alpha when mated to one already.

But this was Samuel. _My_ Samuel. I'd loved him once upon a time. I still did, in a way. I didn't know exactly what my feelings for him were, or what his feelings for me were but they were there and I couldn't deny them.

And then there was the fact that Samuel's wolf had been in charge. It wasn't exactly Samuel who I'd just been with. It was him, but he wasn't in charge of his body. It was complicated, the wolf instincts take over and you lose yourself a little bit. Why had Samuel's wolf taken over like that? I didn't understand.

The door opened a few minutes later and he came back with new sheets. I heard him stripping and remaking the bed. When he came back into the bathroom, his eyes were no longer icy blue. Samuel was back.

He stood over me, looking down at me and then he knelt down. He grabbed a washcloth, applied soap and handed it to me so I could clean myself. I did. Then he helped me stand up and get out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and stood while I dried myself off and then he helped me back into the room and into bed.

He lay down beside me and pulled me against his body like earlier when we'd watched the movie and wrapped an arm around me. I finally relaxed against him. I was physically exhausted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered at last. I didn't have the energy to speak to him at the moment and he didn't push it. I fell asleep on him again. I woke up when he slipped out from under me and got some food out of the mini fridge, then he looked at me. "Hungry?" I nodded. He grabbed me one too and returned to the bed.

I picked up my phone; it was just after 9. I sighed and dialed Zee's number. Zee was a metal working Fae who had owned the garage before me and had taught me how to work on German cars. When I couldn't make it into the shop, we would work it for me.

" _Ja_ , Mercy?" Zee's voice asked through the phone.

"Hey Zee, would you mind going in to the garage today? I'm not feeling good."

"You don't sound too good, you okay? You sound tired."

"I am, I didn't sleep well and I may be getting sick." If he heard the lie in the last part of the sentence he didn't mention it.

"Get some rest," and then he hung up.

We ate in silence, the only noise coming from the TV.

"I'm sorry," Samuel said again after he'd cleaned up our mess.

I nodded, "I know. It's okay."

"I just…" He paused, "There's no excuse, I know. I was just so upset because you let them and I… with our history I got jealous. It made me angry and I lost control of myself. The wolf took over and he was angry and jealous too I guess."

I nodded. "I know, Samuel. It's okay, I understand. I'm fine, he didn't hurt me, not really."

"I know but I'm still ashamed." He hadn't made direct eye contact with me since he'd come back and taken me out of the tub so I believed him, and I sort of felt bad for him.

* * *

Part two with Samuel will be next!

Mercy's feelings are conflicted and she has to work them out before Adam finds out.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been a while, I had a bad week. I apologize and will try to update again soon.

Here is Samuel part 2

* * *

I got up in the early afternoon and put my shoes on. Samuel stood and followed me to the door, panic growing behind his eyes. He grabbed my arm gently. "Mercy?"

I smiled a sad little smile, and my heart broke for him. He was really messed up. "I'm coming right back. I just need to go home and grab some clothes and stuff. I promise I'll come back." He just stood there. "Do you want to come?"

He hesitated and then followed me out the door. I wondered if he didn't actually trust me to come back after what had happened.

I drove home and packed a bag. Adam was at work and Jessie at school; Adam's house looked empty. I quietly thanked the Lord for that; I didn't need a fight right now.

Samuel followed me into the house and packed a bag of his own, getting some more clothes and some odds and ends from his room. I grabbed a couple of books and shoved them into my bag just in case I got bored. I didn't know how long I'd be babysitting Samuel.

Later that evening I convinced Samuel to stay in the hotel while I went out for food. I was tired of eating those sandwiches he kept in his mini fridge and I wanted to be alone to call and check in with Adam.

I drove to a fast food place and parked before calling Adam.

"Hey love, I was just about to call you." Adam's voice was warm. I smiled.

"I miss you." I told him.

"Miss you too. How's Samuel?" Adam went straight down to business.

"He's okay. He's a little emotional." How could I explain that without making Adam worry enough to send someone or come himself? "He cried for a while." That seemed safe, but also jarring enough to keep them away.

Adam hadn't been expecting that, there was a silence. "Is he… suicidal?"

"Maybe, I'm trying to help him. Trying to get him to talk." I hoped I could lie better over the phone than I could in person. It wasn't entirely a lie, and Adam didn't seem to notice.

"I talked to Bran, he's really worried. Try to get into his head, Mercy. He needs help and if you're who he reached out to then your probably the only one who can help him right now. He won't want to talk to anyone else and he probably wouldn't talk if anyone else was around. Are you okay by yourself?"

"I'm not alone, I've got Samuel." I knew what he meant. He chuckled. "Yes," I said, "I'm fine. I'm not sure I'll be home anytime soon, he gets paranoid when I leave, like I won't be back, it's like he's afraid to be alone but if I'm not sleeping in my own bed tomorrow night then we'll plan a date. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Mercy. Keep me updated."

"I will, I love you, Adam."

"I know." He chuckled again and hung up the phone.

I ordered seven burgers, and three large fries, one of each for myself, and the rest for Samuel. I carried the two bags of food up to the hotel room and opened the door with the extra card key Samuel had given me.

The room was dark, only lit by the TV. I walked into the room, placed the bags on the desk that held the TV and turned to the bed. Samuel had icy blue eyes.

"Samuel? Sam?"

He sighed and stood, moving towards me so fast I jumped. His arms circled my body and he gripped me tightly and began to cry softly.

My heart broke for him. He was so messed up right now. I leaned against him because my arms were pinned to my sides. "Samuel?" He moved his head into my shoulder and we stood there like that for a long time.

Finally he released me and I studied his face; his eyes were normal again. I gave him a hug now that my arms were free and I could hold him. His arms circled me again and we ended up standing there longer.

After a while, I released him. "Come on, let's eat some food." I grabbed the bags of food and followed him to the bed.

I could see how much he was suffering at my hand and it hurt me, but I didn't see how any good come from of this. Adam would try to kill Samuel, or vice verse. How could I avoid this? I didn't know if I could.

All I knew was that right now Samuel needed me and I would be here for him. I wouldn't be the reason he died, I decided. Any reason. I'd be whatever he needed me to be right now.

I crawled into bed and turned on the TV. There really wasn't much else to do in a hotel room. We cuddled again but this time I was more comfortable. Samuel seemed to notice and he stroked my arms, back and my hair often. He didn't try to touch me inappropriately; it was more like he just wanted to be close and it was sort of intimate in its own way.

I slept peacefully in Samuel's arms that night and in the morning I called Zee again because I still didn't want to leave Samuel alone. Sometime mid morning Samuel pulled me in for a hesitant kiss and when I didn't pull away it grew more confident. We didn't have sex again, but we spent the day cuddling.

About the time Adam was off work, I got up and showered. Samuel sat watching me as I dressed. "Mercy?"

"I have to go meet Adam." I told him. He looked worried, but I wasn't sure if it was because Adam would know, or whether I'd come back or not. I hugged him hard. "I'll be back, that I promise."

He pulled me in for a kiss that I didn't fight and then he released me and turned his back, getting back into bed. I swallowed and turned for the door.

I sat in my car that was parked in Adam's driveway. I was so nervous and I wasn't sure what I was going to say yet. I'd spent the whole drive trying to think up a way to explain why I'd slept with Samuel but so far had failed.

After about five minutes of me sitting in my car, Adam came out to see what was taking so long. He stood on his porch and watched me but when I didn't even move he came to the car and opened my door.

I turned and got out quickly and threw myself into his arms. I was suddenly afraid that he was going to leave me for sleeping with Samuel even though it hadn't been my fault, or that he would hurt Samuel or even me. Adam took me into his arms but remained quiet.

He calmly walked me into the house and up to his bedroom before he spoke. "Jessie is home." I got the feeling he said as if it was a reminder to be quiet. Was he planning on yelling at me? "You and Samuel…"

"Adam I… I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear. Samuel was just so broken, you don't even understand how broken he is and I did this to him, Adam. I broke him. It's my fault. He was so upset. I don't think he is in his right mind." I didn't want to tell Adam that Samuel's wolf had taken over, if I did there was no saving this situation. "He was in a weird place and it sort of just happened, if I'd turned him away he wouldn't be alive." That I was sure of. It didn't sound like a good enough reason, but it was all I had. Was there even a good reason for explaining why you slept with another person?

Adam sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. It reminded me of the night I'd told him about Stefan, but now he just stared up at the ceiling. It was a measure of his control, and probably how used to the idea that he already shared me with others that kept him this calm. Jessie being in the other room helped too.

"He can't have you Mercy, I won't allow it. Not this time, not him." Adam said finally.

"Is it because he's Samuel, or because he's an alpha?" I asked.

"Both," Adam replied. "Because of your history and because he's an alpha. Mercy, I can sort of understand why it happened, if I'm thinking calmly and rationally, without emotion, but I'm not okay with this. Part of me wants to go over there and rip him to shreds."

I was torn, I didn't know what was going to happen with Samuel but I didn't want to lose Adam either. "Okay, I know." I said and I wondered if I'd have to break that promise, if I could keep Samuel alive and at arms length at the same time.

Adam and I went to dinner and spent the next couple of hours together but I wouldn't let him sleep with me. Samuel was still so fragile right now and I didn't want to push him over the edge. Adam said he understood but he wouldn't wait forever.

He was not happy that I'd been with Samuel and it was only sheer willpower that was keeping him from exploding and killing Samuel and I knew it. It made me love him even more that he hadn't already tried to head to the hotel. He was still allowing me to handle it and that meant a lot to me.

Before I left to go back to the hotel, he made me promise to keep in contact with him more. He wanted to hear from me every night and every morning. I didn't blame him and I promised to call or text.

When I got back to the hotel I was in Samuel's arms before I could even get the door closed.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as his body bulldozed into me and gripped me against his body in a tight hug. I closed the door with my foot. "You're squishing me," I told him.

He released me and stepped back. "I half thought he'd kill you, or come kill me," he admitted. "I feel better now that you're back."

"You might not be for long," I told him as I stepped around him and wandered further into the hotel room. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "Adam isn't happy, but he isn't going to kill you. Yet."

Samuel looked serious as he walked to the bed and sat down beside me. He didn't speak but he frowned at me ad he waited for me to continue.

"We can't be close like that again, Samuel. I won't be able to stop Adam if it happens and he finds out, and he will find out."

Samuel sighed and lay back on the bed. "I know," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Samuel. I love you, I do but we can't. And I don't want to hurt you."

He reached over and stroked my arm. "I know, Mercy." He sighed and sat up. He studied my face for a moment. "I think I'll go home."

"Home? Back to Bran's pack?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and I looked for any sign in his face that would tell me if he was lying, or if he was even mentally healthy enough to finally return and be away from me. I couldn't find anything that set me on red alert.

"Yes," Samuel said. "I love you Mercy and I don't want to cause any more problems for you here. There's nothing here for me and I can't stand to be around you if I can't have you. I promise I'll be okay."

I nodded but didn't say anything more. I stayed with him that night like I had the previous two nights but it felt odd this time. Like we were saying goodbye even though he wouldn't be that far away. I tried not to think about not seeing him again. I had to believe that I would. I texted Adam that night and told him I would be home sometime the next day.

In the morning when I woke up, Samuel had all his things packed up in his bag and it was sitting on the floor near the door.

"Samuel?" I yawned and stretched.

"Mercy," he said lightly and crawled back into bed with me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I hesitated for a moment and then kissed him back. We stayed in bed making out for a few minutes before he finally pulled away from me. "I had to," he smirked. I didn't protest and got up to change.

I drove Samuel back to my trailer around noon where I stood in the doorway and watched him pack up his room. We didn't speak, I wasn't ready to say good-bye yet. I'd told Adam we were coming home and that Samuel was leaving but I hadn't given him any details and told him I'd come over and explain after Samuel had left. I didn't want to be around Adam right now; I wanted to be with Samuel while I still could.

I felt like I was losing a piece of my heart when Samuel kissed me briefly and then got into his car and drove away. I stood on the porch and watched until his taillights were gone and then I walked slowly to Adam's.

He answered the door when I knocked and frowned at me. "Are you okay, love?" I nodded and he ushered me inside. I hugged him tightly but I didn't speak to him, I couldn't get any words out. He took me up to his room where he made love to me and then I slept the rest of the evening and into the next morning.

It was Jessie who woke me up. "Mercy?" I heard her say from somewhere nearby. I rolled over and she was standing next to the bed. "I made breakfast, are you hungry?"

I smiled at her. "Of course. Be down in a minute." She left and I got up and walked into the bathroom. I yawned, used the toilet and then brushed my hair and went down to the kitchen.

Adam and Jessie were making themselves plates and Adam handed me one. He smiled and I smiled back. I tried not to be upset in front of them, Samuel had decided to leave to make it easier on everyone and I didn't want to make it hard for them either. Samuel had chosen to leave me.

I sat down with my plate and started eating. It was odd how fast he'd decided to go, I thought. He had gone from needing me, to wanting to leave. Sure it made sense so that there wouldn't be a fight, but how could he have just changed his mind so fast over this? I was struggling to understand the sudden flip in his attitude. I had thought he was borderline suicidal and now he was okay? I didn't understand.

I spent the next month working and worrying. I went to work every day except Sunday, when I went to church. I was trying to keep myself busy. Adam had realized something was wrong even though I'd tried to hide it. I didn't want to hurt him but Samuel had really messed me up. I spent my time trying to figure out that sudden flip in his actions that day, playing everything back in my head, looking for anything I'd missed. I just couldn't make sense of it.

My trailer was lonely and I'd started hating being there. I stayed at Adam's as much as I could, when the wolves were mostly gone. It didn't matter so much right now because I was in such a foul mood that I had cut off Stefan and even Adam from sex. Stefan joked and teased me light heartedly every time he was around but it bothered Adam that I cut him off too and I knew it. I was just sort of depressed and worried and I just wasn't in the mood, which was a drastic change of pace for us.

It was the night I realize I missed my period that finally broke the depressed trance I'd been in for the last month. I hadn't even noticed it at first until one day I realized the date on the calendar and was astonished by it. How could so much time have passed? Then I'd realized that I'd also missed my period.

I'd been getting ready for bed and I stood in my bedroom, staring at the calendar on the wall.

"Mercy?"

According to the calendar, I was two weeks late. How could I not have noticed that?

"Mercy?"

How could that even have happened? I was on the pill and I hadn't missed a dose, I made sure I took it every day at the same time, I even had an alarm that reminded me.

"Mercy!" Someone shook me.

I snapped out of it and turned to see Stefan standing beside me. I was surprised to see him.

"Are you okay? I've been standing here trying to get your attention. I felt that something was wrong." Stefan explained.

I frowned at him, about to yell at him for using the bond.

"We've all been worried about you, Mercy. I've been checking in through the bond occasionally."

I sighed. It didn't matter right now. "I'm late." I said.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"My period. I'm late." I explained. "I'm two weeks late!" I said and pointed at the calendar.

Stefan looked at it like it was going to say that I was late right on it and then looked back at me. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'd know if I'd been bleeding!" I was getting impatient. He chuckled and I hit him.

"What do we do?" Stefan asked.

"A pregnancy test."

"Why are there so many different kinds?" Stefan and I stood in the health and beauty section at a grocery store staring at pregnancy tests.

"I don't know," I snapped and grabbed three of them, all different brands and turned to walk to the checkouts. Stefan followed me like a well-trained puppy but stayed silent.

He drove me home after I paid and I stared out the window the whole way, thinking. I'd moved past how it had happened to whom. It had to be either Samuel or Adam, I was sure but I'd need to go to a doctor to find out the dates for sure. Crap. How did this happen?

I ran to the bathroom as soon as the car stopped in my driveway and flung myself into the bathroom. I used all three tests and then Stefan and I sat in the bathroom and waited.

I jumped when the alarm on my phone rang shrilly, letting me know it was time to check. I looked up at Stefan. "They're all positive."

* * *

Don't worry, Samuel will be back.


End file.
